hungry_simsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morta Goth's Drag Race (Lip Syncs)
A lip sync is performed by spinning a wheel to decide which queen is performing an action and then rolling a wheel to decide what the action is and how many points it's worth. A few examples include: * +100 Double Shantay * +8 Lipsync Assassination * +8 Wig Reveal * +8 Outfit Reveal * +1 Cartwheel * -1 Forgets Lyrics * -1 Wig Falls Off * -1 Wardobe Malfunction * -5 Shoes Removed * -10 Wig Removed * -100 Double Elimination Some actions, such as Double Shantay and Double Elimination, can only be used once per season. In All Stars seasons, these are converted into +10 or +15, -10 or -15 points, OR a double legacy lip sync win. Below is a list of songs used so far, categorized by artist. ADELE * Make You Feel My Love ** Season 5, Episode 11 - The Enchantress vs Pixel ALANNAH MYLES * Black Velvet ** Season 5, Episode 9 - Rita Whora vs Vivika ALICIA KEYS * Fallin' ** Season 6, Episode 11 - Karina Li vs Veruca Miles ALLIE X * Paper Love ** Season 6, Episode 2 - Aphrodisia vs Toxic BangBang ALY & AJ * Potential Breakup Song ** Season 3, Episode 6 - Bebe vs. Flora Pastel ARETHA FRANKLIN * Respect ** Season 6, Episode 9 - Sin vs Talim ARIANA GRANDE * Dangerous Woman ** Season 2, Episode 1 - Ember Bright vs Sublime * Into You ** Season 3, Episode 8 - Archer Martin vs Ember Bright * Side to Side ** Season 4, Episode 10 - Quorra vs Zayna James AVA MAX * My Way ** Season 5, Episode 7 - Double Shantay - The Enchantress vs Ivy Kruger * Sweet but Psycho ** Season 6, Episode 16 - (Final) Baby Filth vs Talim BEA MILLER * S.L.U.T. ** Season 4, Episode 5 - Annie Juran vs Eva Aragon * buy me diamonds ** Season 5, Episode 4 - The Enchantress vs Prosper Halliwell BELINDA CARLISLE * Heaven Is A Place On Earth ** All Stars 1, Episode 2 - Archer Martin (Misty Magic) vs Lucy Flawless (Veronica Hayworth) BONNIE MCKEE * American Girl ** Season 3, Episode 4 - Dawn vs Sierra Moss BRITNEY SPEARS * Circus ** Season 2, Episode 9 - Kitten vs Z'Vory * Toxic ** Season 5, Episode 14 - Semi-Final Round 1 - The Enchantress vs Lana Lloyd * Freakshow ** Redemption, Episode 2 - Dahlia Black (and Zakaria) vs Feline (and Helen Hilton) CARLY RAE JEPSEN * I Didn't Just Come Here To Dance ** Season 3, Episode 10 - Phoenix Savage vs Sierra Moss * Cut To The Feeling ** Season 4, Episode 6 - Double Shantay - Alizee LaCreame vs Zayna James * Cry ** All Stars 1, Episode 7 - Rose Gold (The It Girl) vs Zayna James (The It Girl) CHAKA KAHN * I'm Every Woman ** Season 4, Episode 11 - Shiva vs Zayna James CHARLI XCX * Gone ** Redemption, Episode 6 - Madame Cox vs Orgamza CHERYL LYNN * Got To Be Real ** Season 6, Episode 13 - Baby Filth vs Minnie CHRISTINA AGUILERA * Fighter ** Season 4, Episode 7 - Alizee LaCreame vs Buffy CIARA * Level Up ** Redemption, Episode 1 - Desiree Coutour (and Amazon Kween) vs Nova China (and Betty Dayne) DEMI LOVATO * Confident ** Season 2, Episode 5 - Kitten vs Z'Vory * Solo ** Season 5, Episode 10 - Asphyxia vs Vivika DESTINY'S CHILD * Survivor ** Season 3, Episode 7 - Double Shantay - Naima Winters vs Phoenix Savage DOLLY PARTON * Jolene ** Season 4, Episode 2 - Dahlia Black vs Mira Jane Maxim DUA LIPA * New Rules ** Season 1, Episode 5 - Double Shantay - The It Girl vs Patty LaPlump * Lost In Your Light ** Season 3, Episode 9 - Archer Martin vs Verona Luxx ELLA EYRE * Good Times ** Season 1, Episode 7 - Black Magic vs Rhea Mintyazz ELLIE GOULDING * Anything Could Happen ** Season 1, Episode 3 - Ahna Mahna'Pia vs Patty LaPlump FERGIE * Glamorous ** Season 2, Episode 7 - Lucy Flawless vs Madam D G.R.L. * Ugly Heart ** Season 3, Episode 5 - Bebe vs Jack HAILEE STEINFELD * You're Such A ** All Stars 1, Episode 1 - Lucy Flawless (Rhea Mintyazz) vs Rose Gold (The It Girl) HAYLEY KIYOKO * What I Need ** Season 6, Episode 3 - Miss Bianca Swallows vs Diana Aleksandros IGGY AZALEA * Work ** Season 6, Episode 10 - Fleur Instaura vs Minnie JANET JACKSON * If ** Season 6, Episode 16 (Finale, Round 1) - Baby Filth vs Whitney Rabbit JENNIFER HOLLIDAY * And I Am Telling You (I'm Not Going) ** Season 6, Episode 6 - Aphrodisia vs Diana Aleksandros JESSIE J * Not My Ex ** All Stars 1, Episode 5 - Archer Martin (Pluto) vs Rose Gold (Pluto) KACEY MUSGRAVES * High Horse ** Season 6, Episode 4 - Allegra vs Madame Cox KARMIN * Brokenhearted ** Season 5, Episode 8 - Rita Whora vs Va Va Voom KESHA * We R Who We R ** Season 3, Episode 11 - Bebe vs Phoenix Savage * Cannibal ** Season 5, Episode 5 - Ivy Kruger vs Morgan LeGay KIM PETRAS * Heart to Break ** Season 5, Episode 2 - Lana Lloyd vs Orgamza * I Don't Want It At All ** Season 6, Episode 7 - Diana Aleksandros vs Fleur Instaura * Icy ** Redemption, Episode 4 - Betty Dayne (and Nova China) vs Toxic BangBang (and Madame Cox) KIM WILDE * You Keep Me Hanging On ** Season 4, Episode 8 - Rose Gold quits the competition - Buffy vs Quorra KYLIE MINOGUE * Love Affair ** Season 1, Episode 6 - Patty LaPlump vs Persephone Fierce * I Was Gonna Cancel ** Season 5, Episode 6 - Rita Whora vs Talia Crawford LADY GAGA * Donatella ** Season 1, Episode 1 - Ahna Mahna'Pia vs Feline * Bad Romance ** Season 3, Episode 2 - Odette Flare vs Verona Luxx * MANiCURE ** All Stars 1, Episode 6 - Double Shantay - The It Girl (Poison) vs Veronica Hayworth (Poison) * Paper Gangsta ** Season 6, Episode 12 - Talim vs Veruca Miles LITTLE MIX * Nothing Else Matters ** Season 1, Episode 4 - Black Magic vs D.Va * Power ** Season 5, Episode 14 - Semi-Final Round 2 - Asphyxia vs Ivy Kruger * Shout Out To My Ex ** Season 6, Episode 16 (Finale, Round 1) - Allegra vs Talim MADONNA * Like A Prayer ** Season 3, Episode 3 - Dawn vs Zakaria * Material Girl ** Season 4, Episode 1 - Britney Britney vs Nova China MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS * Sex Yeah ** Season 2, Episode 6 - Misty Magic vs Pluto * Electra Heart ** Season 5, Episode 3 - Double Elim - Betty Dayne vs Orgamza MICHELLE BRANCH * Everywhere ** Season 2, Episode 3 - Helen Hilton vs Pluto NATALIA KILLS * Problem ** Season 4, Episode 4 - Alizee LaCreame vs Britney Britney * Zombie ** Season 6, Episode 5 - Allegra vs Butch Queen NICKI MINAJ * I'm The Best ** Season 1, Episode 2 - Ahna Mahna'Pia vs Amazon Kween * The Night Is Still Young ** Season 2, Episode 2 - Desiree Couture vs Misty Magic * Starships ** Season 5, Episode 1 - Sin vs Va Va Voom PALOMA FAITH * Upside Down ** Redemption, Episode 3 - Feline (and Helen Hilton) vs Odette Flare (and Orgamza) PAULA ABDUL * Vibeology ** All Stars 1, Episode 8 - Archer Martin (Zayna James) vs Rose Gold (Veronica Hayworth) PARAMORE * Misery Business ** All Stars 1, Episode 3 - Archer Martin (Rhea Mintyazz) vs Zayna James (Rhea Mintyazz) RAYE * Shhh ** Season 4, Episode 3 - Britney Britney vs Mira Jane Maxim RIHANNA * Disturbia ** Season 2, Episode 8 - Madam D vs Sakana Pisces RUPAUL * Sissy That Walk ** Season 1, Episode 8 - Black Magic vs Persephone Fierce vs Poison vs The It Girl * Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve, & Talent ** Season 2, Episode 10 - Kitten vs Misty Magic vs Sakana Pisces vs Veronica Hayworth * Kitty Girl ** Season 3, Episode 12 - Alysa Shade, Archer Martin, Bebe, Naima Winters * U Wear It Well ** Season 4, Episode 12 - Alizee LaCreame, Annie Juran, Excella, Shiva * Responsitrannity ** All Stars 1, Episode 9 - Archer Martin vs Rose Gold * Call Me Mother ** Season 5, Episode 12 - Top 4 - Asphyxia vs The Enchantress vs Ivy Kruger vs Lana Lloyd * American ** Season 6, Episode 14 - Top 4 - Allegra vs Baby Filth vs Talim vs Whitney Rabbit SELENA GOMEZ * Love You Like A Love Song ** Season 2, Episode 4 - Lucy Flawless vs Sublime SHANIA TWAIN * That Don't Impress Me Much ** Season 4, Episode 9 - Buffy vs Quorra * Man! I Feel Like A Woman ** All Stars 1, Episode 4 - Archer Martin (Misty Magic) vs Poison (Rose Gold) SIA * Elastic Heart ** Season 5, Episode 14 - Final - Ivy Kruger vs Lana Lloyd SWEETBOX * Real Emotion ** Season 6, Episode 8 - Double Shantay - Fleur Instaura vs Karina Li